The Ghost
by Daughter of Wisdom and Music
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia can see ghosts, and often help people get rid of them. But what happens when one of them falls... for the ghost?
1. The Haunt

**Chapter One: The Haunt**

**Annabeth**

The night was dark, and cold. I was watching T.V. when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Annabeth Chase the person who can see ghosts?" a scared voice asked.

"Ah, yeah." You see, I can see ghosts. I sometimes get calls asking for help to get rid of one in a haunted place.

"I'm Amya Jackson. My brother… he passed away last week. My brother's Percy. My family thinks he's haunting us because we keep hearing his name being whispered. Can you help us?"

"Of course." Amya sounded so young and scared.

"What's your address?"

"5627 Dawnloon St." she answered.

"When should I come?" I asked as I scribbled down her address.

"Now, please?"

"I'm on my way, Amya." That name sounded so familiar…

I got there as fast as I possibly could, and rang the doorbell.

"Hi Annabeth." I recognized her voice as Amya. I was starting to like Amya. She didn't call me or something like that. Her parents welcomed me in. I told them about my experience as a ghost-seer. They told me about Percy. He seemed nice. Amya looked ready to cry thought. It was sad just watching her. Then I heard it for the first time.

"Percy…"

**You guys like the suspense? Sorry, I just signed in on Fanfiction. Don't know how to write right kinda…**

**Check out my poll and profile! Thanks, bye for now!**


	2. The Voice

**Chapter One: The Jacksons**

**Annabeth**

The night was dark, and cold. I was watching T.V. when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Annabeth Chase the person who can see ghosts?" a scared voice asked.

"Ah, yeah." You see, I can see ghosts. I sometimes get calls asking for help to get rid of one in a haunted place.

"I'm Amya Jackson. My brother… he passed away last week. My brother's Percy. My family thinks he's haunting us because we keep hearing his name being whispered. Can you help us?"

"Of course." Amya sounded so young and scared.

"What's your address?"

"5627 Dawnloon St." she answered.

"When should I come?" I asked as I scribbled down her address.

"Now, please?"

"I'm on my way, Amya." That name sounded so familiar…

I got there as fast as I possibly could, and rang the doorbell.

"Hi Annabeth." I recognized her voice as Amya. I was starting to like Amya. She didn't call me or something like that. Her parents welcomed me in. I told them about my experience as a ghost-seer. They told me about Percy. He seemed nice. Amya looked ready to cry thought. It was sad just watching her. Then I heard it for the first time.

"Percy…"

**You guys like the suspense? Sorry, I just signed in on Fanfiction. Don't know how to write right kinda…**

**Check out my poll and profile! Thanks, bye for now!**

**Chapter Two: The Voice**

**Thalia**

I walked to 5627 Dawnloon St. Annabeth had called me. She was on a case with the ghost of Percy Jackson, and needed my help. I can see ghosts too. I knocked on the door. Mrs. Jackson opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Thalia Grace."

Annabeth explained the case. Percy was haunting the halls of the Jackson's home.

"Is there anything that was valuable to Percy in the hall?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," Sally, Percy's mom said.

"Can we see his room?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure," Paul, Percy's dad said.

We went upstairs and stopped at a door with a sign that said:

_Sisters Keep Out_

"We've never been in the room since the last time I went in to clean, and that was about four days before Percy passed," Sally said. She opened the door and screamed. The room's walls were covered with blood. The furniture was broken and clothes were strewn across the floor.

Then I saw him. Percy. He was floating in the corner of the room. His ghost looked sad and angry.

"What?" came his voice.

It sounded harsh and cold. By the looks of her face, Annabeth had seen and heard him too. Only people who can see ghosts could hear them too.

"Are you Percy?" the Jacksons looked at my funny. Then realized that I was talking to Percy.

"Yeah, so?" he asked. Then he looked at Amya sadly.

"Amya, I love sis."

Then he disappeared. I realized the blood on the walls were fresh.

"Mrs. Jackson, how long ago did Percy die?"

"About a week."

"This blood is fresh. How exactly did Percy die?"

**Huh huh? *Waggles eyebrows*. I don't think this is going to be a long story. Thoughts? Vote on my poll! I beg you! Or maybe I won't write. Blackmail… Kidding! (Or am I?) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Eyes in the Dark

**Chapter One: The Haunt**

**Annabeth**

The night was dark, and cold. I was watching T.V. when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Annabeth Chase the person who can see ghosts?" a scared voice asked.

"Ah, yeah." You see, I can see ghosts. I sometimes get calls asking for help to get rid of one in a haunted place.

"I'm Amya Jackson. My brother… he passed away last week. My brother's Percy. My family thinks he's haunting us because we keep hearing his name being whispered. Can you help us?"

"Of course." Amya sounded so young and scared.

"What's your address?"

"5627 Dawnloon St." she answered.

"When should I come?" I asked as I scribbled down her address.

"Now, please?"

"I'm on my way, Amya." That name sounded so familiar…

I got there as fast as I possibly could, and rang the doorbell.

"Hi Annabeth." I recognized her voice as Amya. I was starting to like Amya. She didn't call me or something like that. Her parents welcomed me in. I told them about my experience as a ghost-seer. They told me about Percy. He seemed nice. Amya looked ready to cry thought. It was sad just watching her. Then I heard it for the first time.

"Percy…"

**You guys like the suspense? Sorry, I just signed in on Fanfiction. Don't know how to write right kinda…**

**Check out my poll and profile! Thanks, bye for now!**

**Chapter Three: Eyes in the Dark**

**Amya**

"How exactly did Percy die?" Thalia asked.

"He… he was murdered. The police came to investigate. They say it was a small knife that killed him. About six inches," mom said.

"Do you have the number of the police?" Annabeth asked.

"Um yeah. I'll get it," mom left.

"We'll be back soon," Thalia said. They were going to the police department to talk to the officers about Percy's death. I heard her muttering; "I still don't get how the blood's fresh though…"

I waited for them to come back. I waited in my room, reading. Then I saw _him_. His green eyes in the corner of my room, the space where the light of the lamp didn't touch.

"Per-Percy?" I stuttered uncertainly. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Amya." For a ghost, he sounded so _alive_.

"How- how can I _see_ you?"I wondered. He smiled.

"I gave you the ability to see, hear and touch me," he said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You'll see. First things first though: Ask Annabeth and Thalia to stop hunting for me. I only haunted the halls 'cause I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"My death… there's something you don't understand about it-" he cut off. I heard the door close downstairs.

"We're back!" came Thalia's voice.

"That's them. I need to go," my brother said.

"But-"

"Don't tell anyone I came, or your new abilities, okay?"

I was gonna object, but then I just nodded. Then he smiled his ol' catcha later smile. I smiled weakly too, and then he vanished.

"We got the murder weapon," Annabeth said. She held a small plastic bag. Inside was a little knife.

"_This_ killed my brother?"

"Amya look how deep the knife was dug in. The blood stains reach the hilt," Thalia said gently.

That night when I went to bed, I heard Percy's voice;

"Good night, Amya. Love you."

**Creepy, I'll admit. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, on requests. Sorry, every time I upload another chapter, it shows up with the first chappie. Can someone tell me how to fix that? I'm a newb. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
